Red and Reckless
by amlariosa
Summary: She was used to things not happening the way she wanted it , she already accepted that her life sucks . But one night she comes across unusual things.Worse, she soon finds out things she wasn't supposed to. Or maybe she already knew.
1. Prologue

_September 11 , 1421_

_ The girl walked to the tree standing in the middle of the woods. It was huge, and it always looked haunted to others, but never for her. The tree had symbols and she would always listen to a boy explain what each one meant. _

_Sometimes in between his explanations he'd joke around, making her laugh. He was the only one who could do that. _

_She would wait for him here, and would satisfy her curiosity by listening to him intently. He fascinated her, him and his wisdom. _

_Unbeknownst to her, his brown eyes would light up every time he made her smile. _

_She lifted her dress and sat down by the tree. After quite a while he came with a bright smile on his face and sat quietly beside her. Instead of deciphering a few symbols, he asked her about an upcoming event. _

"_It's your 18__th__ name day tomorrow. Have you got any plans?" He asked with a smirk. _

"_Oh, I do have a plan," she said. Smiling, she tried not to look at him and continued, "But it's not much."_

_"And what might that be?" he asked, looking at her. She turned to look at him and shrugged, replying, "I'll come here as always and listen to your endless stories." _

_They stared at each other for a moment, holding each other's gaze. He then smirked and looked at the sky with nothing but darkness. "Of course you will, I know you would. But you won't," he said the last part lighter than a whisper. The girl hadn't had the faintest idea of what he meant. _

_They sat there in silence when the girl heard noises from afar, sounds of screaming and pleading. She stood up and followed the sound leading to her town, with the boy following closely behind. They hid behind a tree and finally saw what was happening. _

_It was on fire; her town, her home. Her family is there. She ran to get them, but the boy grabbed her arm and told her it was not safe to go back. She looked at him and back to her burning town, the town where she grew and spent her whole life in. She stood there, motionless, and felt her eyes stinging with tears and bit back a sob. She wouldn't cry, no. She couldn't. She needed to be strong._

_She saw a tall man bite the neck of a girl with blonde hair. The notion didn't make any sense to her. When the tall man lifted his face, his mouth was covered in blood. She watched him drop the poor girl's body on the ground with a horrified look on her face. The blonde girl laid on the cold ground, neck filled with blood. She was dead._

_She looked at the boy beside her, and shook her head when he saw her nonchalant reaction. He even seem used to it, she thought incredulously. He turned to her, grinning as she backed away with fear. _

_The __next thing she knew was her mouth being filled with coppery liquid. It was blood, his blood. She tried to push his hand away from her mouth, and he did. Then, she heard a snap. And everything went black. _

_She'll never turn eighteen._


	2. Chapter 1

I'm human. Completely normal, but others consider me a freak. It was the fact that I was exceptionally smarter than most. My opinion to them doesn't matter, they judge me because I was different. But I didn't mind them .I could've changed their minds, only if they're not too focused on changing mine. I'm contented with what I have. I have family. A best friend. And that's all I could ever ask for.

There were no classes and that's one thing I'm grateful about , I do love studying, no questions asked. What I hated was the stress. The endless homeworks, the projects and the sleepless nights. The good thing about today was I could do whatever I want. And I decided to go to the park.

I pulled out the key from the ignition and reached for my bag as I got out of the car. Knowing that Alex would be playing football I headed to the field to see him play .Everyone knows we're the best of friends but not everyone believes it. They said that I'm just using Alex for popularity. And I disliked them for that.

I took a seat at my usual spot getting glares from other girls. I ignored them as I continued to cheer for him. After an hour of a competitive game it finally ended , Alex turned his head to where I was at and signalled me to wait. I gave him two thumbs up in reply. "What are you doing here?" I glanced up to find Lisa smiling at me. She has a brain as small as a goldfish and a face of a model. No wonder no guy lasts a day with her. If there was, I'd applaud him and sprinkle him with confetti. I shrugged because I knew answering her with words would be senseless. Sarcasm would not work. I stood up and left. Not that I was weak but I wouldn't dare stoop down to her level.

I was about to open my car door when I heard someone shout my name. I turned around to find Alex running towards me. His brown hair tousled in every direction "I thought I told you to wait for me" he said out of breath, "You did. But the bitch came" I replied emotionless. "Bitch? Oh, Lisa" he chuckled "So… are you gonna go to the ball tomorrow?" he asked smiling at me "What ball?" I asked back "How could you not know? You're a girl." I narrowed my eyes at him, he knew I was not a people person and even if I knew about the ball I would not go. "There's this ball tomorrow at 7. Everyone is invited and you should come because you owe me. A lot." I did owe him a lot but I just couldn't go, because if everyone is gonna be there then everyone that I hate would be there. I couldn't take that much of hate at one night. "If everyone's invited then why am I not?" I grinned at him "How could I know if you're not lying?" I wasn't but for some reason I had a feeling that I have to go "Fine, but you're gonna be with me the whole night. You're not allowed to leave me." I replied crossing my arms over my chest. "Fine. Just wear something nice" he smirked at me earning him a smack on the head. "For your information, even though I'm not anything like the other girls I always, always wear something nice!" I smiled at him opening my car door.

I woke up the next day at 1 in the afternoon unsatisfied with my hours of sleep. Twelve hours was not enough to pay for the days I was sleep deprived. I could've slept longer but that means less time to get ready for the ball and I haven't even asked permission. I took a quick shower and headed downstairs. "Well someone's up early today" my brother said sarcastically his eyes not leaving the television. I rolled my eyes at him and went to the kitchen knowing my mom would be there. I took a plate and stole some of the food that she was cooking. "Mom, can I go to the ball tonight?" I smiled at her as I took a seat on one of the stools , she looked surprised "How'd you find out about the ball?" she replied as if I wasn't supposed to know about it. "Alex told me and besides I already told him I would go. Please .Please. Please." I smiled wider as I started devouring my food expecting she would allow me , "But honey you don't have a dress" mom replied, "I have a lot in my room, I haven't even used one." she sighed loudly, she knew that I would get in that ball one way or another. She didn't have a choice "Okay but make sure to go home by 11" she muttered, her tone like she knew she would regret it by the morning. I finished my food and went back to my room. I stood there in the middle of my room not knowing what to do. Well since this was picking on what to wear I had to act like a girl – and there is only one way of doing this - get girl friends to help you pick one, which I have no chance of doing because I don't even have one girl friend and because I don't have sister and if I'm asking my mother to help me, you don't even want to know.

After an hour of flinging dresses I finally decided on one. I took a shower, dried my hair and started doing my make-up. The problem with this is that I rarely put make-up on , I didn't have enough of the stuff you had to have. I went to my mother's room to 'borrow' some eye shadows. And I ended up looking at her collection of books. I read each title, most of it were old and some were written in another language. I never looked at my mom as a bookworm ,she was always full of suprises. I noticed an envelope in between books, it was new judging by the color and smell of it. I pulled it out slowly to find my name written legibly at its front. It was obvious that it was already opened. I carefully opened it out of curiosity trying not to tear it , hoping my mom would not notice. The card inside was an invitation to the Mikaelson's ball , the ball I thought I wasn't invited in. I turned the card around and found a note written in small handwriting:

_It's been a long time since we've last met. Hoping that tonight I'll see you again. Save me a dance darling._

I repeatedly read the note and the name at the envelope making sure it was really for me. I didn't know any person that has a surname 'Mikaelson' and I definitely don't remember anyone calling me 'darling'. There wasn't a named signed or anything that could've given me a hint on who wrote the note. But what confused me was why my mother hid it. I put the card back and folded the envelope neatly and placed it to where I found it, as if it was not moved.

I took a case of eye shadow and went back to my room.


	3. Chapter 2

I stared at the reflection in the mirror. There was a girl. She was wearing a turquoise ball gown which fits her perfectly and shows off her frame , her curves. Her hair was swept to one side of her shoulder in curls. Her face looked innocent like a 9-year old and everytime I move , she does exactly what I do. She looks young , vulnerable and beautiful. She was me.

I looked different , too different. What I looked like in the mirror was the exact opposite of who I am. It was just hidden by the make up and by the ball gown. The only thing that makes me feel like myself was my necklace. It lies on my chest clearly visible. I never took it off , I don't even have a memory on how and when I got it. All I know is that it's valuable , to me. Somehow.

But it doesn't really matter. They would not notice it , what they would notice , my guess was probably my breasts which were the only things that was keeping my dress up. Maybe I should change , I didn't even know why picked this. There was still time , I think.

I started to walk towards my closet when I hear my mom calling my name saying Alex was already outside , waiting. I sighed loudly and went down carefully trying not to trip on my dress. When my mom saw me she smiled widely but that only lasted for seconds and she said " Are sure you want to go? You're not really used to going places with people in it" she sounds worried , but her eyes shows warning. Or maybe it was just the hormones making me nervous. Yes ,I was nervous.

"Mom" I said ,and with that she knew I wouldn't back out. It was one word but she knew what it meant and she just replies with a curt nod. I smiled at her and walked to the door.

He eyed me , from top to bottom. "Stop it . It's irritating and weird. I'm gonna go change" he just laughs " We're going to be late and don't worry about what you're wearing. You look…." he hesitated for a moment but finally said "perfect" I chuckled at him and he looked at me like a crazy person. "You don't have tell me that just to get to the ball early"

The house was huge and was filled up with unfamiliar people. I was standing just near the staircase when everyone was called for attention. Alex left me to go get drinks. A man announces that everyone should proceed to another room where a dance would take place ,but I was too focused on thinking who sent me the invitation. Whoever it was would be one of the Mikaelson's. And I'm pretty sure there were four of them , minus the girl. The data I got from eavesdropping.

I was startled when someone appears in front of me "Care for a dance?" he smirks.

Everyone was going to the other room , if I decline I would be alone and would end up deciding on going home not waiting for Alex. If that happens I completely wasted getting ready for this and that rarely happens. So I said yes.

He led me to the next room hand in hand. The music started and we danced.I've danced before so this wasn't hard. For a moment he looked familiar but I shook my head, there is no way I've met him. In my whole entire life I have only met a number of people and If I met him I'm sure I'd remember.

"I didn't get your name , what is it?" I asked the words coming out unplanned. "Kol. Kol Mikaelson, yours?" he was one of the Mikaelsons but it wasn't him who left the note , he was asking my name so he doesn't have any idea on who I am. "Giustina ,but I prefer being called Gia. Giustina's quite…old-fashioned." I didn't really thought of telling him my name but no one knows me and it's time to meet new people. And I felt like I could trust him.

We just smiled at each other , dancing in the middle of the room. But , as the way the dance goes we were going to change partners . The last words Kol says before he twirled me was " Careful _darling._" Then I was in another man's arms. He left me with those words. He left me confused.

Now I'm not sure who it was. All I know is I need to know who sent me the invite. I wanted to know him.

Or maybe I was just overreacting. He's not the only one who call girls _darling._

**A/N : I'm sorry if the story's going super slow and the chapter's super short , but I hope you like it. It's 5 am here and I can't focus that much. I'm new here so please go easy on me. And I'm so sorry with my grammar , English is not my language. Go review , comment or suggest anything that could make my writing better or how you want the story to go. :)**

** Props to my friend Patricia (Everstark) who edited the prologue and for being the first one to hear the story. She also has a Kol fanfic ("After Hours") :D**


	4. Chapter 3

"You okay?" Alex says as he hands a drink to me. We were walking to one of the rooms which were occupied only by a few number of people. Some were talking loudly about how safe it is in Mystic Falls and whatnot. I took a sip of the drink and felt its sour taste running down my throat. What is this? I asked myself. It must be wine. Red wine.

"Did you hear what I just said?" he asked. I blinked two or maybe three times to finally decipher what he was saying. I was thinking of what the Mikaelson boy said at the dance. Him calling me darling. I just wanted to know who left me the note and get this night over with. It was the reason I didn't change my mind about going.

"Sorry , it's just ..I'm not used to attending gatherings , even small ones." it was a believable reason because it was true but it wasn't the real one. So technically , I lied. "What I was asking was If you're okay…or do you want me to take you home?" he said. I shook my head , I'm saying no to both of those. I'm not okay and I don't want to go home. Well at least not yet.

I consumed half of my glass and place it on one of many tables inside the room. "I'm going to get some fresh air, I feel kind of dizzy. " I wasn't feeling dizzy in any way , I just wanted time to think on my own. "Do you want me to take you home? And please don't tell me you're drunk , your mom is going to kill me ,plus you haven't even finished your drink yet , and it's only wine." he pointed to the half empty glass standing on the table. " I'm not , I promise. And it's okay if you don't come with me , I feel better when I'm alone. Sometimes" I added the last part to make him not feel bad. He nodded and I smiled as I walked pass him heading for the door.

* * *

I stood outside shivering , the wind making contact with my uncovered skin. I should have brought a cloak I thought to myself. I breathe deeply taking notice of my surroundings. To my right were trees leading to the woods. It was horrifyingly dark , even the moon that was shining so bright could not bring a little light to it.

The wind blew vigorously making me place each of my hands to the opposite of my shoulders. Everything around me screams I should get back inside. Thinking about the note behind the invitation does make me a little groggy , I should probably get back inside.

Unanticipatedly a sound came from the terrace , a grunting noise. Being the curious girl I am moved backwards and tilted my head upwards to see who made the noise. I saw two heads , they were facing each other , one was familiar. It was Kol.

Just as I was about to loose interest Kol came crashing to the ground. He was lying there a few feet away from me . Adrenaline rushed through me , but instead of running towards him I ran towards the nearest tree and hid behind it. It was like deja vu although I don't remember it happening before.

I took a peek and saw a guy sitting above him , the same guy that was just standing in the terrace seconds ago. Did he jump? If he did he should be dead. But if he didn't, how did he get down so fast?

Kol was still moving ,he was alive. The man sitting above him placed his hand just under Kol's chin where his neck starts , he twisted it so hard that I heard Kol's neck snap. I gasp came out of my mouth and I covered it with my hand. Kol's dead. I've seen it in movies but I never thought that it was possible to kill someone that easily. I faced towards the dark not wanting the man to see me. Lucky for me the tree was thick enough to hide my dress.

Not even a second passed ,I heard the door open and someone's voice shouting "Damon!" and I couldn't help but look again. It was Stefan Salvatore , " Are you crazy?" he said more calmly than a normal person would. Footsteps followed and I saw the rest of the Mikaelsons followed by a running Elena. "Maybe a little. Far be it for me to cause a problem." Damon retorted walking away. I heard my heart race faster , what just happened was beyond ordinary. It looked like they didn't even care, the Mikaelsons just stood there looking at their lifeless brother.

"What are you doing?" I almost jumped , startled by the voice . I inhaled deeply as I started thinking of an alibi to say , I turned around "I just…." I was too bewildered to continue. Damon who was walking away from the house just a few seconds ago was standing in front of me. How?

"Listen, what you saw or heard wasn't real. Forget about it." I was looking right into his eyes and his pupils started to dilate "You're not going to remember anything after this .When I leave, you're gonna go back inside and do whatever the hell you teenagers do. All you're going to remember is that you went outside to get fresh air. " he continued and so did the dilating of his pupils. I didn't know what he was trying to do. Was he trying to hypnotize me? If he was it wasn't working.

I wanted to scream for help but then I remembered what he just did, how easy he killed Kol. I had to pretend to make him believe that what he did worked. I nodded looking him in the eyes to make it look real ,he left. Then I started walking.

I felt a tingling sensation down my spine as I passed Kol's dead body. Just a little bit further I told myself. I just have to walk past these people and then I'm out. I felt eyes watch my every move as I walked towards the door where the Mikaelsons were. I slowed down my phase and straightened my posture to make it look more believable.

When I entered the house for the second time I was relieved to see Alex ,that means I could act normal now. I smiled and waved at him as I staggered through the increasing number of people in the room. He went towards me , the smile on his face slowly turning into a straight line.

"You okay now?" he was worried , no doubt.

"Actually , I want to go home. Now."

* * *

**:)**


	5. Chapter 4

_Running was the last thing I wanted to do. My body was aching, feet sore and my head was pounding like it was going to explode any time soon. I wanted to stop but something gave me the urge to continue. Whatever that 'something' was, I already hated it. This was torture. Torture meaning this is the first time I have felt of complete pain, struggle and grief - for myself (which didn't made sense) - all at the same time, and it could get worse, much worse. _

_I've been doing this non-stop, but why was I running even? I tried to look behind me and hoped that there was no one chasing after me just so I could have a reason to stop, but I couldn't turn my head. Every time I try, something keeps me from doing so .It was irritating and disappointing not being able to do what you want. _

_The woods looked darker even though it was still noon. I darted from tree to tree my eyes starting to get blurry. If there was someone following me there'd be footsteps and I hear nothing. Nothing at all, I now have a reason to stop but I still did not. _

'You're wasting your time, stop thinking and start looking.' _there was no one around; the voice must've been inside my head._ _But why would it say that. What was I going to look for?_

_Then I stopped somewhere in the middle of the woods. There were people lying there on the ground, eyes open stinging with fear. Mouths opened and necks filled with blood. I thought every part of my body would feel weak and would break down in front of all these dead bodies. But no, I felt strength and power. All the pain that coursed through my body slowly dissipated. And I felt in control again. _

_''Ready for the next round?''_ _I saw a young but dauntless figure pace towards my direction, the figure was a he and for some reason I thought I knew him. I couldn't see his face because the sunlight was shining too brightly covering his features, but I could feel him smirking._

_''But I'm tired, and I killed plenty enough already.'' I raised my hand trying to cover the sunlight that was almost blinding. I didn't understand anything that I just said. I didn't kill anyone, when I came here everybody was already left lifeless. Then I saw my hand, it was covered with red - almost brown - liquid that was quickly drying up. It was blood, not mine but the dead bodies. _

''_Fine, but the next lesson you're going to learn is how to make people do what you want them to''_ _in less than a second he was already in front of me. His brown eyes piercing into mine. '' Lick all the blood off your hands'' he looked down at my clothes and back at my eyes '' Go home and shower. Meet me at the bar. We'll start tonight."_

I inhaled a considerable amount of oxygen as I opened my eyes from a restless sleep like I came back from the dead. I was covered in sweat, every inch of my body wet. Sitting down, I looked at the clock standing by my bedside table saying it was 2:17 in the morning. Not even a ray of sunlight coming out from the window.

I stood up and noticed that I was only in my undergarments. I hastily snatched an oversized shirt from my closet and used it to cover up my body. The shirt was long enough to cover most of the upper part of my thighs but I didn't mind, I was too tired to think straight. And thinking about the dream would just make it worse. They say that dreams sometimes give hints on what's going to happen on your day and I wasn't planning on killing anyone.

The bathroom door was open and even in the darkness I could see my reflection. I still had a tad bit of makeup and I looked horrible. My mouth was dry and so was my throat. I dragged myself, half- awake to the kitchen. By the time I got there I started drinking all the available water inside the fridge but I couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't water that I needed.

In my periphery I saw a shadow walking towards the kitchen. I craned my neck to the side to see who it was. Who could be awake at 2 in the morning?

"You hungry?" it was mom; she must've heard noises that I wasn't aware of.

"Thirsty" I replied.

She just smiled at me "Wait at the living room, I'm gonna make you something."

"What time did I get home?" I asked. I didn't remember taking off my clothes and crashing on my bed or even entering the house. " I was just about to go to sleep when you got home and when you stepped inside the house you walked straight to your room without saying a word." I probably seen too much things last night or maybe I was just imagining things, either way I didn't want to talk about it. I only nodded in reply and marched towards the living room.

I sat down and stared at the coffee table. I couldn't help but think about the dream. The dream that I just had was…I couldn't even describe, it was scary and terrifying but completely satisfying at the same time. I didn't even know how at any point it was satisfying. But there was something in it that brings chills up my spine. It was the brown eyes, it was exceedingly familiar. I tried to figure out on whose it was but couldn't get to remember anything.

After a few minutes, my mother finally came with a glass filled with red liquid and handed it to me. The same drink that she gives me every night, she tricked me into drinking it when I was 10 saying that it was filled with fluids that made me stronger but of course now I knew better. It's the taste that makes me drink it. I smiled at my mom, and took the glass from her and quickly consumed the whole glass in continuous gulps. Saying that its taste makes you want to not stop drinking is an understatement. It wasn't an obsession or anything; it was more of a _need._

* * *

Playing video games with my brother was the only thing that made me forget about the horrid dream or the ball last night. I slept for a few hours just after I finished my drink and finally had a dreamless sleep. I woke up , ate and showered , nothing extraordinary. I was winning the game that I just discovered minutes ago. Then there was a knock on the door. I looked at my brother giving him a go-get-the-fucking-door look and he replied with a look more intense than mine. That's how we communicate, just the face. I gave a loud sigh and opened the door.

"Alex. What are you doing here?" it wasn't that he wasn't welcome; he just doesn't visit on mornings. "I was bored so I decided to drive around town and happened to pass by this house and thought 'hey maybe I could ask Gia to go to the grill or something, I won't be bored then.' "He made these weird hand gestures as he spoke and smiled as he finished." Were you really bored or you just want to go to the grill?" he always visited the grill, it was his favorite place. He gave this annoying but cute laugh which only meant that I got him. "Get inside Mr. Quinn and make yourself feel at home. I'll just go get dressed."

We headed to the living room just to find the controllers lying on the sofa, pillows discarded on the floor and bits of food wrappers in every corner of the room, my brother nowhere in sight. It was weird though, every time that someone visits he just disappears. I don't take my brother as the shy type but I guess he was. I cleaned up the whole room in a flash with the help of Alex of course. I was slightly embarrassed about the mess and how he tried to help clean things up when he didn't even live in this house.

"Sorry about the mess. We're not usually like this and by we I mean my mom and me, it's my brother…." he cut me off "It's okay, go get ready. I'll take care of your brother if and when I actually see him. I'll stay here and watch some TV." I gave a little smirk as I turned around and walked up the stairs.

Once I reached the door to my room I took my hand out and turned the doorknob just to find it locked. It must be where my brother's hiding, I didn't want to disturb him but then I desperately needed to get dressed. I'd just have get the key I thought, so I started walking to my mother's room where the keys were placed. There was a creaking sound behind me, like a door being opened. I stopped and looked behind me to see that the door to my room was widely ajar. I feel the hairs behind my neck rise. I wanted to run down the stairs and act like everything was perfectly fine.

The stairs was farthest from where I was standing and unfortunately was nearest to my room. But I don't have to run, do I? I remember my dream and I don't particularly want it to happen, although me killing people still doesn't make any sense at least it's worth a try. I just have to walk inside my room and find my brother sitting on the bed playing with his phone. At least it was what I was hoping to see.

Few more steps, this was just like last night I told myself. Last night I tried to escape a crime, and now I'm entering a scene that I hope is much more less than that. I entered the room to find no one, the bathroom was empty, the closets and every inch of the room were occupied by my things and nothing more. I gave a sigh of relief and spun around.

"Morning" he was supposed to be dead or I maybe I thought he was.

* * *

**Author's Note: You guys already know who **_**he**_** is obviously:) . **** I'm sorry if this chapter took longer than the other ones, I wasn't in the mood to write and summer's starting to end:( . I can't promise another chapter for the next few weeks because classes start on June****. I'll try my best to update and hopefully you guys could read them. Go review /comment/suggest they'd be appreciated. :D**

**And one of the reasons this took longer was because of the feels I got from the season finale. I just can't wait for the next season! **


End file.
